


some competitions are not meant to be won

by georgiehensley



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Canon - Book, First Kiss, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: things were always a competition between the young princes, gaston and adam.or, the one where gaston and adam compete in everything except for maybe one thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i think i have finally found my muse in this new adaptation of beauty and the beast, because there are so many gratious opportunities for fic. the companion books actually help even more.
> 
> this was actually inspired by the animated film companion fic, _the beast within_ , in which gaston and adam are depicted as friends before adam turned beastly. it also describes gaston as also being a prince, which probably explains how they became friends.
> 
> so, of course, with that being somewhat canon, i had to sprinkle some shipping in there and make it gay. i also came up with this headcanon of them being competitive since gaston has to be the best at everything, so, yeah. voila, a fic was born!
> 
> (do check out the _beast within_ novel, though. it's not as gay, but still quite interesting.

things were always a competition between the young princes, gaston and adam. who could hunt the most deer, who grew taller faster, and even who could woo the most beautiful maidens - that, of course, did not come till later.

one competition adam found himself falling behind on, though, was exactly that - dating. for one thing, many girls found his cold, harsh demeanor to be intimidating, making them afraid to approach him. gaston, on the other hand, was warm and charming - he could get almost any woman in the land to fall for him. 

because of adam’s lack of success with women, it also causes him to fall behind in other areas - such as the skill of kissing.

“aw, come on!” gaston says when adam admits this to him, that he’s yet to kiss anyone at the age of eighteen. “surely you’ve done it before!”

“no, never,” adam says, shaking his head. “no one's ever given me the chance to try it. no women will go near me.”

“well, it’s very simple,” gaston explains. “i have a very basic process as to how i do it. first, you look deep into their eyes,” he does so right now, his chocolate brown eyes staring right into adam’s icy blue ones. “then you reach out towards them like so, cupping their jawline,” he also acts this out,  palm resting nicely along the sharp edge of adam’s jaw. “and you lean in,” this time adam finds himself following suit, leaning in as well, especially as gaston’s voice grows lower and more rough. “and you kiss them.”

“and how do i go through with that?” adam asks, wondering if he pushed too far as the pair remain in their close position, gaston’s breath warm against his skin. he glances up to find gaston’s gaze falling to his lips, though appearing to restrain himself from moving any further. the question has gaston’s eyes widening, cheeks reddening in a blush.

“you just press your lips together like so,” gaston says simply, forcing a light laugh out as he leans in, giving adam a quick peck on the lips. the action as adam leaning in for more, capturing gaston’s lips again as he kisses him back this time. the kiss grows from there, with adam’s head tilting to the side to find the perfect angle for their lips to slot together, his hands resting at gaston’s waist to pull him in closer. both of gaston’s hands come up to cup adam’s face, thumbs lightly brushing over his cheeks, further warming the already heated skin. 

like always, they even compete for dominance, though gaston lets adam win this time around, obediently parting his lips before the competition begins again, this time with their tongues fighting for dominance. 

gaston forces himself to pull away, staring wide-eyed at the other prince, completely baffled by how much skill he had shown in that kiss.

“you truly have never kissed anyone before?” he asks, getting out the one question that had to be answered after that kiss. again, adam shakes his head.

“no,” he repeats, before sheepishly adding, “i may have read some books on it, though.”

“they've taught you well, my friend,” gaston says, and this time, adam is the one who blushes.

almost everything is a competition between these princes. but sometimes, when it comes to things like kissing, there is never a true winner.


End file.
